


Snow, Moon, Flowers

by silurica



Series: Look to Love, Always [13]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Woods in Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silurica/pseuds/silurica
Summary: Remember the woods, where we have always been. Remember your wish, which you can never forget.
Series: Look to Love, Always [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068755





	Snow, Moon, Flowers

Since his first time on the city’s board, there have always been a few constants in his work. One of those constants is that he will always check the background of people he knew nothing about, studying them until he knows how to be their friend or their enemy at the drop of a hat. Another of those constants is backgrounds leading to a certain location in Vienna.

Yes, again and again he will hear about a woods: black barks and white snow, colours like a daguerrotype. And each and every time he will remember about the woods he ventured when he came of age: cherry blossoms laden with snow, petals falling together with icy flakes in a delicate white dance. Above, the silver moon shone in the dark, cloudless sky.

The head of the family had sent him there. This is a ceremony, the elderly man said, a celebration of one’s first step into adulthood and to be fully accepted into the family. Ah, he could smell the faint scent of blood. He had noticed how the number of his cousins and nephews reduced without explanation. Even so, there was one affirmation that he kept wishing for.

_Perhaps when I return, Father finally will look at me again._

A pawn motivated by sentimentality, what a laugh! But that simple wish gave him the will to endure the woods in winter. Was it the same for those people? Did they enter the woods wishing for something, or was it no more than an obligation to them?

He can’t help but wonder as he pores over the papers, sure to forget them as soon as he finishes his work. Everything but a lingering feeling of familiarity and nostalgia.


End file.
